marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daredevil (TV series)/Credits
Full Credits for Daredevil. Cast Main Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk Recurring Cast *Peter McRobbie as Father Lantom *Daryl Edwards as Detective Carl Hoffman *Chris Tardio as Detective Christian Blake *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranskahov *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Royce Johnson as Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Susan Varon as Josie *Adriane Lenox as Doris Urich *Geoffrey Cantor as Ellison *Judith Delgado as Elena Cardenas *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl *Tom Walker as Francis Special Guest Stars *Scott Glenn as Stick *John Patrick Hayden as Jack Murdock *Skylar Gaertner as Young Matt Murdock *Gideon Emery as Anatoly Ranskahov *Kevin Nagle as Roscoe Sweeney *Jasson Finney as Stone **David Sobolov as Stone (voice) *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter *Jonathan Walker as Senator Randolph Cherryh *Pat Kiernan as News Anchor #1 (Himself) *Annika Pergament as News Anchor #2 (Herself) Minor Cast *Suzanne H. Smart as Shirley Benson *David Vadim as Sergei *Tony Naumovski as Dmitry *Angel Rosa as Officer Corbin *Phyllis Somerville as Marlene Vistain *Richard Bekins as Parish Landman *Alex Falberg as Semyon *Jack O'Connell as Silvio *Moisés Acevedo as Santino *Gameela Wright as Norma *Kassia Miller as Caldwell *Erick Abbate as Boy *Mike Carlsen as Police Officer #2 *Lauren Lim Jackson as Female Reporter / Reporter #2 *Eboni Booth as Reporter #1 / News Reporter #2 *Logan Crawford as Reporter #2 / Reporter #1 Guest Cast [[Into the Ring|Episode 1.01: Into the Ring]] *J. Tucker Smith as Clyde Farnum *Tonya Glanz as Susan Harris *Elise Kibler as Tracy Farnum *Richie Allen as Elderly Man *Raul Dedos as Officer #1 *Jessica Park as Brunette *Craig Henningsen as Mr. Rance (uncredited) *Ilan Krigsfeld as Gun Dealer (uncredited) *Roberto Lopez as Russian Driver (uncredited) *Dennis Lauricella as NYPD Officer (uncredited) *Pedro Marcelino as Bomb Blast Victim (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Daniel Fisher [[Cut Man|Episode 1.02: Cut Man]] *Peter Gerety as Silke *Dean Neistat as Officer Ray Peters *William Mercado as Second Cop *Phil Cappadora as Personal Aide (uncredited) *Steve Ferrarie as Russian Mobster (uncredited) *Frankie Verroca as Strung-out Junkie (uncredited) *Ralph Cashen as Clint Peterson (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Tom Belkin *Unknown Actor as Rob Donohue *Unknown Actress as Fran *Unknown Voice Actor as Ed [[Rabbit in a Snowstorm|Episode 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm]] *Wendy Moniz as Jennifer Fisher *Alex Morf as John Healy *Devin Harjes as Oscar *Peter Claymore as Mr. Prohaszka *Kit Flanagan as Judge *George Sheffey as Prosecutor *Barbara Haas as Elderly Juror *Kate Grimes as Female Juror *Liesel Allen Yeager as Young Woman *Cody Albrecht as Frat Boy *Keil Oakley Zepernick as Bodyguard (uncredited) *Mark Richard Goldman as Businessman (uncredited) *José Báez as Prisoner (uncredited) [[In the Blood|Episode 1.04: In the Blood]] *Ben Livingston as Auctioneer *Ray DeFeis as Alexei (uncredited) *Nancy Ellen Shore as Art Patron (uncredited) *Eric Trautmann as Viktor the Vice (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Mikhail [[World on Fire|Episode 1.05: World on Fire]] *Alexander Blaise as Marcel *Dennis Duswalt as Cop #1 *Paul Mann as Piotr *Kirill Nikiforov as Aslan *Meng Ai as Runner *Vincent Veloso as Suicide Drug Runner *Roman Blat as Big Russian *Peter Conboy as Cop (uncredited) *Thomas D. Weaver as Desk Sergeant Thomas (uncredited) [[Condemned|Episode 1.06: Condemned]] *Gabriel Furman as Ivan *Matthew Blumm as Officer Sullivan *Sean Phillips as Officer Pinski *Jimmy Callahan as Camera Man *Alex Webb as ESU Bravo-1 *Omar Torres as ESU Bravo-6 *Samuel Glen as ESU Sniper *Unknown actor as Henricks *Unknown actor as Taylor [[Stick (episode)|Episode 1.07: Stick]] *Yasu Suzuki as Aito *Bonale Fambrini as Black Sky *Melinda Tanner as Elderly Nun *Kevin McCormick as Joseph Pike *Bryant Carroll as Stewart Schmidt [[Shadows in the Glass|Episode 1.08: Shadows in the Glass]] *Domenick Lombardozzi as Bill Fisk *Angela Reed as Marlene Fisk *Cole Jensen as Young Wilson Fisk *Keenan Jolliff as Bernie Walker [[Speak of the Devil|Episode 1.09: Speak of the Devil]] *Michael Abbott Jr. as Junkie Jake *DK Bowser as Patron *Phil Cappadora as New Yorker (uncredited) *Matthew R. Staley as Scared Addict (uncredited) [[Nelson v. Murdock|Episode 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock]] *Dave T. Koenig as Lawyer *Tom Knutson as Sick Man *John Tobias as Elderly Man *Luis Moreno as Male Attendant *Christopher Parker as Abusive Dad (uncredited) *Doris McCarthy as Upscale Gala Guest (uncredited) *Lynette Scire as Upscale Banquet Couple (uncredited) *Steve Ferrarie as Upscale Banquet Couple (uncredited) *Joy Bridenbaker as Upscale Gala Banquet Guest Attendee (uncredited) *Isabelle Fretheim as Gala Victim (uncredited) *Odette Warder Henderson as Paralegal (uncredited) *Sabrina Iacobellis as Party Guest (uncredited) [[The Path of the Righteous|Episode 1.11: The Path of the Righteous]] *Don Guillory as Doctor Murray *Lee Bergman as Doctor Rosenberg *Jagger Bruch as Sick Child *Ana Lisa Valencia as Mother of Sick Child *Jaime Slater as Nurse Schwab [[The Ones We Leave Behind|Episode 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind]] *Michael King as Stocky Bodyguard *Young-H Lee as Skinny Bodyguard *Grant Chang as Blind Worker *Vera Lam as Blind Female Worker *Michael Tow as Another Worker *Danny Boyer as Gao Guard #1 *Christopher Chickonie as Leland's Security (uncredited) *Garry Pastore as Bad Cop #1 (uncredited) *Phil Cappadora as New Yorker (uncredited) *James Lew as Blind Asian Man (uncredited) *Martha Morgan as Coughing Woman (uncredited) *Tricia Mary Young as Blind Worker (uncredited) [[Daredevil (episode)|Episode 1.13: Daredevil]] *Marva Hicks as District Attorney *Amadeo Fusca as Lowlife *Akim Black as Thug *Brett Smith as Federal Bridge Agent *Jason Alan Carvell as Assault Team Leader *David Healy as News Reporter #1 *Laura Poe as News Reporter #3 *James Ciccone as Cabbie *David Anthony Buglione as Assault #1 *Bernard Bygott as TAC Agent #1 *Adam McNulty as TAC Agent #2 *Stan Lee as Cop pictured on the wall (uncredited) *Tom McCaffrey as FBI Agent (uncredited) Other Cast *Garry Pastore as Dirty Cop #2 *Vincent Cucuzza as Construction Worker Crew Created By *Drew Goddard Producers *Kati Johnston - Producer (season 1) *Marco Ramirez - Supervising Producer (seasons 1-2) *Joe Pokaski - Co-Executive Producer (season 1) *Douglas Petrie - Co-Executive Producer (seasons 1-2) *Peter Friedlander - Executive Producer (season 1) *Allie Goss - Executive Producer (season 1) *Kris Henigman - Executive Producer (season 1) *Cindy Holland - Executive Producer (season 1) *Alan Fine - Executive Producer (season 1) *Stan Lee - Executive Producer (season 1) *Joe Quesada - Executive Producer (season 1) *Dan Buckley - Executive Producer (season 1) *Jim Chory - Executive Producer (season 1) *Jeph Loeb - Executive Producer (seasons 1-2) *Drew Goddard - Executive Producer (seasons 1-2) *Steven S. DeKnight - Executive Producer (season 1) *Alex Shevchenko - Co-Producer (season 1) *Paul D. Goldman - Post Production Executive (season 1) Directors *Phil Abraham (season 1) *Adam Kane (season 1) *Ken Girotti (season 1) *Farren Blackburn (season 1) *Guy Ferland (season 1) *Brad Turner (season 1) *Stephen Surjik (season 1) *Nelson McCormick (season 1) *Nick Gomez (season 1) *Euros Lyn (season 1) *Steven S. DeKnight (season 1) Writers *Drew Goddard (season 1) *Marco Ramirez (season 1) *Joe Pokaski (season 1) *Luke Kalteux (season 1) *Douglas Petrie (season 1) *Steven S. DeKnight (season 1) *Christos N. Gage (season 1) *Ruth Gage (season 1) Director of Photography *Matthew J. Lloyd (season 1) Production Designer *Loren Weeks (season 1) Editors *Jonathan Chibnall (season 1) *Michael N. Knue (season 1) *Monty Degraff (season 1) Music *John Paesano (season 1) Casting *Laray Mayfield (season 1) *Julie Schubert (season 1) Category:Full Credits Category:Daredevil (TV series)